fc_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Batra
Beatrice Parker (aka Batra) is a fan character for the movie Epic. Bio Beatrice first discovered the world of the Jinn when she was 19. She had moved to the area alone to study various creatures in their natural habitat. One day while wandering through the forest, she came upon Moonhaven. Becoming more curious, she ventured further, eventually finding Queen Tara, who- surprised by the sudden appearance of the Stomper- used her magic to shrink her down to Jinn size (as she would do for MK 13 years later). When Beatrice came to, she was surrounded by Leafmen. Confused and afraid, she ran before they had the chance to ask her any questions. Just a week before MK arrived, she resurfaced, now a warrior woman named Batra. No one knows for sure what happened to her in the time she was gone, though it is heavily implied she has a history with the Boggans, especially Mandrake. (Batra's hidden story is as follows. Read at your own risk.) Appearance Batra takes a rather amazonian appearance, wearing bat hide clothing, and using the teeth for her necklace, bracelets, and earrings. She has long, wavy brown hair and azure eyes. She always carries around a spear, which she made herself by tying a sharpened stone to the tip of a twig with dead grass. Relationships Lilac Batra met Lilac a week prior to the events of the movie. The shrew had fallen out of a tree while exploring and ended up landing right on top of her. Naturally, because of her strange clothing, Lilac was wary at first, but eventually warmed up to her. Ronin Ronin was one of the Leafmen Batra encountered upon her arrival in the Jinn world. When she returned 13 years later, he remembered her, but was a tad skeptical when she told him she had come back to help fight the Boggans. Still, she was ultimately able to persuade him and the rest of the Leafmen to let her join their forces. The two seem to share a sort of father-daughter relationship. Batra considers it an honor to fight alongside him. Mub & Grub Batra met the pod caretakers as they were looking for Lilac, just a week before the ceremony and MK's arrival. Mub, being the "ladies' man" he is, attempted to flirt with Batra on a few occasions, but let up when she started to ignore him. She gets along better with Grub, though they don't often get a chance to speak. Nod Batra sees Nod as a younger brother, and is one of the only people confident that he will grow up to be just like his father. Lean'ya Lean'ya is Batra's bird whom she cares for like a child. The fact that she rides a Pinyon Jay instead of a hummingbird is one thing that sets her aside from the rest of the Leafmen. Brutus Batra met the old owl as she was returning to her training area one evening. Were it not for Brutus, she would have never met Lean'ya. To this day, he remains the only one she's ever revealed her secrets to. Mandrake It is heavily implied throughout the movie that Batra has a history with Mandrake, though it's never brought up or discussed. This is made obvious by the way she says his name, and by the way she reacts whenever he is mentioned. Theme Songs * "Lights" by Ellie Goulding (official theme song) * "Under the Sheets" by Ellie Goulding * "Warrior" by Demi Lovato * "Even the Winter" by Audrey Assad * "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift * "Red" by Taylor Swift * "When I'm Alone" by Lissie * "October & April" by The Rasmus feat. Anette Olzon * "Planetarium" by Ai Otsuka * "Pieces" by Allison Iraheta * "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele * "Pretty Girl (The Way)" by Sugarcult * "Dangerous To Know" by Hilary Duff Trivia * Batra's birthday (June 24th) is one month after Epic was released in theaters (May 24th, 2013). Gallery Mandatra by BLJ.png|Batra and Mandrake by BLJ Batronin BLJ.png|Batra and Ronin by BLJ Early Batra Sketches.png|Early sketches Batra - Pretty Girl.png Chibi Batra.PNG Category:Movie FCs Category:FCs